They Never Said it Was Easy
by Kira-Yumiko
Summary: Tamara Volkonskaya, a Drachman, is going to Amestris with her sister. There, Tamara hopes to fix a mistake that never should've been made. What happens when she runs into the Elrics? EdxOC AlxOC
1. Mistakes

**A/N: Hi! This is Kira-Yumiko and this is my first fanfic, so please don't judge too harshly! I'm welcome to advice and reviews, though. So, let's get started!**

* * *

**Prologue: Mistakes**

* * *

I made a mistake, and now I have to pay for it.  
_We made a mistake, and now we have to pay for it._

But I just didn't want to see him suffer anymore.  
_But __we just wanted to see her smile again._

I wanted to see him happy.  
_We wanted to feel her love._

They never said it was easy,  
_They never said it was easy,_

But maybe it isn't as horrible as I once thought.  
_But maybe it isn't as horrible as we once thought._

* * *

**And that's it! I'll probably update later today, but if not, I'll do it tomorrow. Ja Ne!**


	2. Strangeness and Uniqueness

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with chapter 1! Remember, first story, so bear with me here. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Strangeness and Uniqueness**

"Angel!" I called to my sister. The _thunk_ of a hairbrush drooping told me I'd startled her. A head covered in unruly black hair poked out of the hotel bathroom.

"Don't look at me with that tone of voice. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," I told her. She sent me another look and went back into the bathroom. When Angel came back out her hair was in its usual side pony tail with a uncooperating strand hanging down in the middle of her face. She also held a sketch pad that read: '_It's not my fault my hair's so frizzy in the morning!'_

"Well, it's also not my fault that the train leaves in an hour and you woke up 30 minutes ago!" I said as I as I checked to see if we had packed everything.

_'Why couldn't we get on a later train?'_ she wrote with a pout on her face.

I sighed. "We couldn't get on a later train because the one we're getting on is the only one that will take us to East City in time for our appointment with the Colonel," I said.

_'Oh, yeah. But what does taking a map to the Colonel help us?' _ she scrawled in her messy handwriting. You'd think after living a few years with writing as your only mode of communication one would have better handwriting. But, I can't really judge. It's my fault she's like this in the first place.

"Once we take the map to him, we'll be eligible for citizenship," I tell her as I place said item in my bag. "Then I can become a State Alchemist, which will give me access to research that will get your voice back."

_'And your arm too, right?' _she writes.

I give her a teasing look. "You ask too many questions. Yes, and my arm too."

My sister's brown eyes brightened, making their gold flecks stand out more.

My and my sister's hair and eyes were unusual, even for Drachma, my home country. My hair is black at the tips and it slowly lightens to a brown at the top of my head. My sister's bangs on the right side of her face were the same, except it went from brown at the tips to black at the top and stayed that color for everywhere else.

My sister had brown eyes that contrasted heavily with her porcelain skin. Her eyes had these golden flecks that would brighten or dull depending on her mood. My eyes were dark grey with a ring of fiery red around the pupil. When I was feeling a strong emotion, like joy or anger, they would flicker and glow like coals in a dying fire. My mother used to say that I literally had fire in my eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, getting a better look at Angel. She was wearing a dark green V-neck sweater over a beige turtleneck. She also wore a pair of my old black cargo pants, numerous belts wrapped around her torso and hips to keep the still-too-big pants on her hips. She finished the outfit with her favorite pair of dark green and beige ankle-high hiking boots.

She nodded in the positive to my inquiry while putting her satchel-which held her sketch pad and pencils-over her head and on one shoulder.

I was wearing a light grey jacket with a maroon trim over a cut maroon tube top that exposed my stomach. The jacket's hem was cut as well so it rested about 2 inches above my hips. I was also wearing a dark grey high=low hem skirt with black knee-length pants underneath. My feet were covered with maroon and grey shin-high boots. My weapons, two short swords, rested in a sheath strapped to my waist by a belt that rested on my hips. My ankle-length hair was tied in a very low pony tail with two tufts of uncooperative hair sticking up on both sides of my head, making me look like I had dog ears. My bangs covered my left eye.

"Okay, then. If we hurry, we should be able to catch our train," I said as we walked out the door of the small white-walled hotel room. I was actually kind of glad to be leaving that claustrophobic room. I didn't get much sleep in there, to say the least.

Angel and I rushed down the 5 flights of stairs that had led to our hotel room. When we got to the ground floor, I told Angel to wait outside while I checked out. The conversation went like this:

_Clerk: Hello. How can I help you?  
Me: I need to check out.  
Clerk: Very well. Name?  
Me: Tamara Wolfe.  
Clerk: Room… 308, correct?  
Me: Yes.  
Clerk: Alright, all I need is your room key and 1000_ Cenz.  
_Me: Here you go.  
Clerk: Thank you and have a good day, Miss Wolfe._

I thanked the woman and turned around to see a strange sight. Angel was talking to a suit of armor.

* * *

**And...done! 981 words! I think we all know who that suit of armor is... ;)And now I think it's time to respond to my one reviewer.**

**SpenstarianCreed1: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I think prologues are for creating interest in a story, so I'm glad to know that I succeeded in that goal. Could you elaborate your question? And who is Luchesi?**

**I hope to update soon! Hopefully no more than 2 days! Ja Ne!**


End file.
